L'éveil du Gardien de l'Aura
by gcomte86
Summary: Moon rêve de devenir un maitre pokémon mais son chemin est ailleurs...


Je m'appelle Moon, j'habite le village de Bonaugure et mon rêve devenir maître pokémon. Actuellement, je suis devant ma télévision en train d'observer la finale de la ligue des champions de cette année. Un certain Tobias, vainqueur de la conférence, et ses pokémons affronte la championne invaincue Cynthia. A mon grand étonnement, il tient la dragée haute et même à l'avantage il ne reste que son Darkrai face au célèbre Carchacrok de Cynthia. Les deux pokémons sont face à face épuisés, la prochaine salve d'attaque sera certainement le dernier Round.

- Darkrai VIBROSCUR !s'écria Tobias.

- Carchacrok Ténacité, répliqua Cynthia.

Le choc de l'attaque vibroscur recouvrit le terrain de poussière, la foule était en haleine Moon aussi. Le vent balayage l'arène et révéla Carchacrok debout. Cynthia sourit, et Tobias su que c'était fini darkrai ne pouvait plus attaquer.

- Termine le travail, Casse brique !le pokémon supersonique s'élança ses avant-bras brillant de lumière et asséna le coup fatidique mettant KO le pokémon cauchemar.

La foule se leva comme un seul homme applaudissant la victoire de leur championne.

- Encore une magnifique victoire de Cynthia ! La championne est toujours invaincue ! Personne ne peut la battre ! explosa le commentateur.

La télévision s'éteignit d'un coup, la mère de Moon tenant la télécommande lui dit :

- Moon ! il est l'heure demain tu dois te réveiller assez tôt pour obtenir ton pokémon chez le professeur Sorbier. Si tu arrives en retard, tu n'en auras pas…

- Ok M'man ! je vais dormir je te le promets, répondit Moon.

Promesse que Moon n'arrive pas à tenir car l'excitation l'empêche de dormir. A peine ses yeux se sont fermés qu'il était secoué par sa mère.

- Moon lèves toi tu es en retard ! il est 9h du matin tu as rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au laboratoire.

- AHHHHHH ! Moon partit en courant dans la salle de bain, se nettoya, descendit vitesse grand V les escaliers, prit le sac dans les mains de sa mère, l'embrassa et courra aussi vite que possible vers Littorella.

Arrivé devant le laboratoire, il percuta un autre jeune garçon tenant dans sa main une pokéball.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu mets les pieds ! Idiot !s'écria-t-il en partant sans demander son reste.

Moon laissa passer et entra. Il put apercevoir le professeur Sorbier donner une pokéball à une jeune fille en lui donnant quelques conseils. Il put entendre :

- Merci pour tout professeur je prendrais grand soin de Tiplouf en rappelant un petit pingouin bleu.

- Je n'en doute pas, jeune fille, prend bien soin de toi conclu le professeur. Il tourna le regard vers Moon. Tu es en retard jeune homme, je suis désolé mais les 3 starters de ce semestre ont été distribués il fallait venir plus tôt !

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! il y en reste surement un professeur, il me le faut absolument ! s'écria Moon.

- Désolé mais il faudra attendre 6 mois.

En scrutant le laboratoire, Moon tomba sur un œuf jaune doré et noir.

- Et cet œuf c'est bien un pokémon.

- C'est exact c'est un œuf inconnu que l'on a déposé devant mon laboratoire, à mon grand regret nous n'arrivons pas à le faire éclore…

Moon s'approcha et ressentit un appel dans son esprit, curieux il tendit la main vers l'œuf. Une lumière bleue scintilla de la main et de l'œuf au moment du contact entre les deux. Ils fermèrent les yeux, éblouis par tant de lumière. Le silence fut briser par un :

- Rioluuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Un pokémon jaune et noir ressemblant un louveteau était né sous leurs yeux.

- Incroyable, s'exclama le professeur, Moon tu as permis la naissance de ce Riolu Shiney d'une manière que je n'ai pas encore comprise. Félicitations.

Moon était déjà sous le charme de ce petit être, en croisant son regard il sentit une présence dans son esprit qui prononça d'une voix flutée à son étonnement :

- Qui es-tu? Questionna la voix.

- Je m'appelle Moon je veux être dresseur pokémon, j'ai touché l'œuf et tu es apparu.

- Oh tu es donc mon nouvel ami ! Je m'appelle Iron.

Le professeur Sorbier observait l'échange de regards sans comprendre et décida d'intervenir :

- Moon tu es à présent dresseur je te confie un pokédex ainsi que 6 pokéballs je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton voyage avec ton ami.

- Merci professeur.

Moon sortit et se dirige vers Bonaugure pour présenter son nouvel ami à ses parents..


End file.
